Shocker of the Century
by sandstorm77
Summary: just a story i decided to do on the pokemon world, not finish, working on it, any coments id love to hear
1. Shocker of the Century part 1

Chapter 1  
Shocker of the Century (Part 1)  
  
It was the moment that he had awaited, his tenth birthday was here. He stood in front of his house, which come to think of it was more like a tree house, but it didn't seem strange to him, he had lived in it most of his life. Since his parents died and his sister was sent to his aunt's, and him to his grandpa's. His grandpa was an old Pokemon trainer, once very popular, but now he lived in Viridian Forest after he lost a very important match in the championships. His grandpa moved to the forest to be away from all the people and to be with the one thing that still brought him happiness, Pokemon, the viridian forest was still full of Pokemon, and it was so easy to get lost in the very dense forest that almost no one could ever find his house. When the boy arrived at his grandpa's house he was only two and found it to be very fun, many Pokemon roamed around the tree house, the boy liked to play with the caterpies and weedles, the grandpa marveled at how well the boy got along with the Pokemon of the forest, the weedles never even tried to sting him once. As the boy grew he also grew more interested in Pokemon, he now climbed from tree to tree looking for new kinds of Pokemon he hadn't ever seen before, the only rare one he found was a squirtle that was sitting by a shallow stream, it just sat there for hours, at first the boy didn't want to bother it so he went back home like he always did. The next day he found it still sitting there, it wasn't even moving, the boy rushed over and took the frail squirtle back to his grandpa. The squirtle appeared to have been abandoned, so the boy took care of it till it got well, as time passed the squirtle got better and left. The boy was crushed when it left but he waved goodbye and tried to stop himself from crying. The years went by and the boy became nine, his grandpa gave him a staff and trained him how to use it, as well as how to train Pokemon. Just before the boys tenth birthday the grandpa died, the boy didn't cry at all, just said a small prayer after he buried him. Some how the boy managed to survive out in the forest till he became ten, while he waited for the time to pass he read some of the many books about Pokemon that his grandpa had owned.  
  
The time had past by so quickly, but now it was a new day and he head for the town of viridian, with the staff strapped to his back he made his way through the forest, he hopped from branch to branch and from stump to stump as he made his was through the forest. Suddenly he heard a scream, he looked down to see a small girl just about his age with a knocked out vulpix, and in front of them a very angry raticate, with out thinking he came down with his staff directly on the raticate's head, with the training he had done in the forest he knock the raticate unconsous very easily, he then ran down a near by trail leave the girl there still slightly crying for being so scared. He raced down the trail as fast as he could, he turn his head to look back, he was right, the girl was chasing after him, he quickly climbed up a tree and jumped from branch to branch, he quickly lost her. He began to feel very tired when he arrived in Viridian, but he had to get a license a soon as possible, he need to start his journey before the day was through. He arrived at the Pokemon lab and stopped to catch his breath, and then he walked in to the lab. He was astonished by how many pokeballs were sprawled around the room, and in the very back was a small and bald man. "Excuse me sir, I want to know how to get my Pokemon license," the man shot around in a flash and was by his side with some papers, "Answer these questions and if you pass I will give you your Pokemon license, pokedex, and a starter Pokemon." The boy nearly jumped out of his seat, they gave you a Pokemon, he couldn't believe it, his grandpa always said that he had to catch all his Pokemon, "I thought we had to catch our own Pokemon," "Maybe in the past my boy but now a days we give each new trainer a starter," the boy was still shocked but he didn't argue, he went straight to a table next to him and filled the packet of questions as quickly as possible, after barely five minutes the boy handed the test to the man, "You finished already," the man skimmed through the packet, "Very good my boy," the man took the packet to a table and graded it, "My god, this is incredible, you got a 98%," the boy didn't look a bit surprised. Just then a girl came rushing through the door and ran to the man, "Dad, I caught my first Pokemon," the boy recognized the back of her head, it was the girl he saved earlier, "You actually made it out, I thought you would have been eaten by a caterpie," the girl whipped around and stared at the boy, "What are you doing here," "I'm getting my license, what does it look like," "You don't even have your license," the boy looked at the man, the man quickly went to the computer closest to him and punched in some keys, the man waited for a sec and the pulled a small card out of the computer, "Here's your license and pokedex my boy, ill go get your Pokemon," the man scurried to a door in the back disappeared. "So your taking credit for what some one else did," the girl quickly turned around, "I caught it, you didn't even have a pokeball so its my catch," "Don't worry I don't want a raticate, that one was pretty weak anyway, I just want my starter," "How can you say it was weak, it took out my vulpix like nothing," the man was beside the door but the girl didn't seem to notice, "Cause if it had been even a decent one it would have take at least five hits from my staff to knock it out, that one took one hit and was K.O.ed." The boy turned his back to her and wait impatiently for his Pokemon, "Thank you," the boy didn't seem to even notice what she said, it was like she wasn't there, "Thank you for saving me, I know now that I should study more about Pokemon," "I need no thanks, all I wish is you would get a brain," the girl stood there shocked, she almost started crying, she ran out the door before the boy could see her cry. The man walked slowly back in, "I'm glad someone can tell my daughter to be more serious about this, she thinks its all fun and games," "She doesn't understand what lies ahead so she needs to be told, if you know anything about training you should have done that," the man was so shocked he could barely speak, the boy spoke as if he had trained all his life, "Who are you to say what I should do and not do," "I have lived all my life with Pokemon, any one who doesn't know half as much as I do now should not be allowed to train, your daughter does not seem to know even a quarter of what I know, I'm surprised she even pasted that test." The man look down at the floor, "I know I shouldn't have passed her but she really want to do this, so I passed her with a 47%," the man turned to the boy handed him his pokeball and left. The boy walked outside to see the girl crying on a bench by the lab, he pushed the pokeball button, and released the ball, it open so quickly and brightly that even the girls stopped crying to look at what happen. The girl gazed at the Pokemon that stood beside him, it was the most powerful Pokemon that her father had, he had said he would only give it to a very knowledgeable trainer, the boy put his hand on the Pokemon's head and gave it a very gentle pat, the Pokemon had a gleam in its eyes that she had never seen before, she realized the Pokemon would already obey him, the first time she saw that Pokemon it had bit her and she cried for awhile, and this boy had already had this Pokemon obedient as a trained dog. The boy didn't even bother to put the Pokemon back into the pokeball, the Pokemon followed behind the boy, it didn't even look around, it just gazed at him and followed shortly behind.  



	2. Shocker of the Century part 2

  
Shock of the Century (Part 2)  
  
The boy set out to the forest, not sure what was ahead, but awaiting it eagerly. He slowly walked into the forest, a few Pokemon scurried across the ground, mostly weedles, not worth his time so he moved on. Then it hit his, literally, a blaze of fire hit him from behind, sending him to the ground. He quickly gazed back to see the girl, smiling crudely at his fallen form, he jumped back to his feet and put his staff in hand. "Is my vulpix very weak, lets find out," her vulpix ran at top speed toward him, "Water gun," the vulpix was hit by a burst of water that sent it flying right into a tree. "Now let me try my new raticate," she threw the ball to the ground and the raticate appeared, "Hyper fang," the raticate ran straight at his new Pokemon, "Shell shock," his Pokemon withdrew its head inside its shell and began to spin rapidly, sparks began to shoot from its shell, the raticate didn't get its teeth any were near the squirtle before it was shocked. "How….did..you…," the boy slowly walked off, leaving the girl with her two fallen Pokemon, she return them to their pokeballs, "Stop," the boy did not even look back, she pulled him back, before she knew what had happen, she was flat on her back, and the boy walked into the distance. Why was this girl following him, he had no interest in her, why did she even bother, "There, water gun," the boy pointed to one of the bushes, the squirtle shot a beam of water right into the bushes, a semi concuse mankey fell out of the bush, a ball quickly flew from his hand and shot at the mankey, it tried to swat it away, but the ball hit it right on the head, it vanished quickly into the pokeball. He picked it up and head down the small trail. He walked most of the day back to his house, but it was late and it was still quite far to his house so he set up camp, he quickly mad a fire and pulled a sheet out of his bag, he layed it across the ground and layed on it, his squirtle cuddled up next to him, and like that he was quickly asleep. He awoke with the smell of fried fish, he jerked his head to the source of the smell, and sitting quietly by the fire was the girl, why was she following him, he finally notice that his squirtle was sitting by the fire to, looking in aw at the fish. "What are you doing here," the girl final noticed he was awake, "Glad to see your awake," she said with a smile on her face, he slowly got up and sat on a stump, "Why are you following me," "I don't know, just felt like it," she said cheerfully, she turned the fish and jumped up from her seat, "Excuse me for a sec," she skipped back down the trail into a bush area where she quickly disappeared, he took it as his time to go, so he picked up his sheet, stuffed it into his bag and walked down the opposite trail, the girl poked her head out side the bush, "Not peeping are you," but looking down the trail she could see that he was gone, "To strange a guy."  
  
He arrived back at his house, his squirtle quickly waddled after him, still kinda hungry since he didn't eat, he popped into the hut and got out some fruit out of a small basket, he handed one to his squirtle and patted it on its head, "Will get some meat later, but for now we eat some fruit," he pulled out his other pokeball and let out his new mankey, he hand it a piece of fruit, it looked at it suspiciously for a few seconds but then ate it furiously, he patted it on the head, then rummaged through the small house, he quickly found what he was looking for, a few pokeballs left by his grandpa, some more fruit, a sleeping bag, plus a few other things. He took a few books with him too, some of his favorites and ones he hadn't read, 


End file.
